Last Night
by Khemet-Egyptian Vampire
Summary: UP FOR GRABS IF YOU WANT IT! Mana's parents are abusive and Mana became suicidal. Atem is Mana's boyfriend but can he save her? ONESHOT/SONGFIC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form and I do not own any song by Skillet.**  
_**Hey, whoever's reading this, I would like you to know that I've been having writer's block and I've haven't been feeling very motivated to type another chapter for **__Be Careful What You Wish For: Book 1__**. So I'm making this one shot to help me out. Also check out my profile and vote on my poll.**_  
_Anyone who wants me to make this a story, I will do so if I feel like it. If I don't feel like it and you still want me to turn it into a story, I will happily give it to whoever wants it! _  
__ _

**Atem's P.O.V**

You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

I just came to say goodbye

I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

But I know it's a lie.

I was studying for the test I have next week when I felt slim yet strong arms wrap around my broad shoulders and a soft head of brown hair nestle into the crook of my neck. I smiled as I turned around and took the woman whom I couldn't possibly live without into my arms. Emerald green eyes peered into my Crimson eyes. I kissed her soft lips, cheek, and forehead.

"Mana." I mumbled. Mana has been my best friend for years and my lover for at least three months. Mana nuzzled her nose against the side of my neck and bit the skin lightly. I let out a breathy moan as she giggled. I was just about to kiss her again when I noticed a line of scared tissue on her wrist before she pulled away violently and covered it with the cuff of her sleeve.

I was horrified. "_No."_ I thought. _"It couldn't be happening again. The court stopped it."_Five years ago Mana's parents started taking drugs and abusing her and she started to become suicidal, slitting her wrists and forcing herself to throw up whenever no one was around. Until I caught her one day and convinced her to call the cops about it. The court ruled that if Mana's parents stopped taking drugs and abusing Mana, she could stay with them since she has no other family members to go to.

I stared at Mana with shock and anger in my eyes. She flinched and I softened instantly. I got up and walked over to her, cupping her face in my hands, brushing away her tears.

"Mana, how long has this been happening?"

She didn't look at me as she told me.

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone,

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,

I'm everything you need me to be.

Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

But I know it's a lie.

_[Chorus]_

The last night away from me

_[Bridge:]_

The night is so long when everything's wrong

If you give me your hand I will help you hold on

Tonight,

Tonight.

_[Chorus]_

I won't let you say goodbye,

I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,

Away from me.

I ran and ran and ran. Tears and rain blurring my vision, my throat choking as I screamed. "_**Mana! Mana!**_"

"_Oh, god, not now! Not now when she's so close to being rid of her parents forever!"_

My sneakers smacked the concrete as I ran towards the bridge. When I got there I was met with a horrifying sight.

"_**Mana! Don't!**_"

Mana was standing on the edge of the bridge rail, holding onto the cables. She turned her head and looked at me. There were streaks of water running down her face, I don't know whether from the rain or tears.

"I can't take it any more." She choked out.

"But it's almost over." I said, my voice wavering from the flood of tears running down my face.

She shook her head and nearly fell. I lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her away from the edge. She kicked, punched, and bit at me, all the while yelling at me to let her go.

I clutched her against my chest as I pulled us to our knees. I forced her to look at me as I plunged my lips onto hers.

She struggled against me but then softened and wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"Mana." I breathed out. "You have to trust me. It will end this time, I promise."

**(The next day)**

I waited anxiously as the jury stood.

"We find the two defendants..." One of the guys of the jury said. "Guilty."

Cheer actually broke out through the room as Mana's mom and dad were pulled out of the room. I ran to the front of the room and scooped Mana into my arms. She was crying from relief. I laughed as I spun her around. I lowered her as the cheers died down. I gazed into her eyes as I lowered my lips to hers.


End file.
